Wrath of God
by Jedoliath
Summary: Vegeta Junior finds an old memory brought back into his mind, as the most horrible events of his life are seemingly repeated. Can he prevail?


It struck, like a lightning bolt through the sky, smashing into somebody's home and changing their lives, for the worse. This is what happened to the boy, as the dream - well more a nightmare - rammed itself into his sub-conscious. He saw the deep, dark red face of the Demon that had tried to kill him, not all that long ago. The face was laughing, mocking him, as if it knew something he did not. Then the face disappeared, in the middle of its horrible, cackling laughter. But he could still hear it, echoing through his ears, taunting him.

By the time the Hybrid had to get up, he'd forgotten about the dream, well almost. He could still faintly hear the laughter through his head, only it sounded much quieter, and barely noticeable, now.

The Prince had to go to school. It was actually a unique school for fighters, situated within Capsule Corp. VJ was far behind in the classes, as he had only ever showed up once, because of all his little 'adventures'. And now, he was going to class once more, and he was rather excited. He sort of wanted to show up everyone in his class, and prove he was the best, even though he'd missed every class.

He walked into the well lit room of Capsule Corporation and surveyed the class with which he was to be fighting in. A ring was drawn in the centre - it seemed they were having a tournament today.

"Ah, Vegeta!" He heard someone call out to him, a large, muscular man rushed up to him and ushered him forwards towards the circle, "I'm so glad you decided to come to our class, you could really show these people how to fight!" The man roared, beating his chest inappropriately. It looked like VJ would be fighting today, again. Surprise, Surprise.

The Hybrid was paired against one of the top fighters, obviously. This boy was a couple of years older than the small Prince, and presumably had the advantage. His name was Darren, which seemed ironic to the nine year old warrior.

For their first exercise, they had to perform a series of punches to each other, and see if the other could successfully block or dodge it. It was child's play to Vegeta, I mean, he knew what they were going to do, so he could just move in advance, and didn't have to rely on reflexes at all.

Darren was at first, surprised by how easily the boy dodged it, but he soon caught on to what he was doing, and realized it was futile, so he spared his energy and made the punches clumsy and slow.

Then it was VJ's turn to perform the combination of punches. Darren managed to dodge every blow, just like the Hybrid had. It was humiliating to the Prince, his proud race, so easily overcome by a human. In spite, he changed the combination, acting as if it was an accident he sent his fist in the direction he knew Darren's head would pop up.

The young warrior wheeled back in pain, as blood poured like a fountain from his nose, from VJ's gloved fist.

"I'm sorry, it was a accident!" VJ lied, but it seemed everybody believed him, and both the partners had made a mistake.

"It's alright," Darren said, sitting up, "I'm Okay."

"Okay, children, I guess that's enough, for now. Now, let's try something a little different. It's a technique, called the Kamehameha. Only a certain type of people can learn it, and only very few can Master it," he told the class, looking at the Hybrid Prince. "Now, let's begin, I'll run you through the first action, then we can go from there, depending on how many people catch on."

The Instructor stood at the front of the class, standing upon his little, cushioned mat. He showed the first action to performing the Kamehameha to the children of the class.

VJ glanced over at Darren, hoping for him to be failing pathetically. But he wasn't. he was doing very well, slowly going back and forth, performing the first stage of the technique, again and again.

If the Prince wanted to best his new found rival, he'd actually have to try, and try he did.

Only about a dozen of the students in the class of fifty managed to get a good grasp on how to perform the first stage. The next stage was much, more difficult. It actually required them to summon the Kamehameha to their hands, and from there they had to strengthen it, with each syllable they uttered. Only Darren and VJ had managed to generate an energy ball that didn't fizzle out by the next syllable.

To VJ, his energy ball was much stronger than his rivals, and would last longer, so they decided to make a competition out of it. They both had to sustain their ball of energy, for as long possible, but it sounded simpler than it really was.

They both began, holding their hands at one side, charging the energy for as long as they could. You could tell when it was near breaking point, as it began to shake violently, which meant their was far too much energy, and it had to be let out, immediately, or there was far too little.

Five minutes went on, and their energy still had not dwindled the slightest. But it was not the energy that would be the problem, in this case. It was the humans themselves. Sweat beaded down their foreheads, and ran into their eyes, willing them to take a hand away and wipe their brows. You could see the exhaustion in their eyes, holding the ball of energy like they did was considered extremely draining for a novice. And when the exhaustion took over, and their energy dwindled, the energy itself would too.

Their eyes rolled lazily, and they began to sway back and forth, as if they were drunk, and didn't know which way was up. Their mouthes opened and they began to drool, like brain damaged kids. And then they fell in unison, flat on their faces. The energy exploding beneath them

"I told them this would happen," The Instructor tutted.

VJ opened his eyes and squinted at the burning light, he soon realized was a light bulb. He was lying on the floor of the Dojo the pair trained in, and his eyes were hazy from staring at the source of light for so long. A voice boomed, from somewhere nearby,

"You two overdid it, maybe this rivalry is getting out of hand, eh?" He recognized the Instructors voice, and he could tell he was beginning to lecture the both of them.

"Look, we're sorry, Okay?" The Hybrid turned, to see Darren pleading to the large teacher. VJ knew he was lying.

"Alright, lads. We're halfway through our lesson on the next stage of the Kamehameha, it's the last stage of charging. Think you're up to it?"

"HELL YEAH!" They both screamed in unison.

Both of their bodies were incredibly drained, and they didn't really believe they could get past the first couple of stages of charging their wave of energy. And then they began, chanting the first couple of syllables as they went through the process, then they got to the second last one, the last stage of charging.

"Me," several of the students said together, letting the energy flow through their bodies and course into the ball of energy. There was very few students left doing it, as some had just plain old failed.

Only a certain type of people can learn it, and only very few can Master it.

One child fainted, from exhaustion, and then there were three; VJ, Darren, and one other student, who seemed the most applicable to Ki Attacks.

VJ felt his hands shaking, he looked down to see the ball of energy, clasped in his hands shaking violently.

"Alright, kids, let's see you try and fire it. Don't worry, we'll catch it."

"HA!" All three of them shouted, pushing their palms forward and letting the ball of energy loose.

The other kid's Kamehameha traveled a couple of metres and then fizzled out, VJ's and Darren's faired much better, though. They came out in thick beams of energy - not as large as they should of been, but still about as thick as a small log. They both looked across at each other, smiling and laughing as their beams of energy were caught by the Instructors, twirled back into a ball, and dissipated.

"Well done you two! I hate to think what we would of done if you guys were at Full Power. We'd probably have to leap out of the way!" The Instructor congratulated them, "Alright, class is over. I expect all of you here, tomorrow, sharp."

VJ trudged out the door, pushing past all the other exhausted students, desperate to just get home, and lie down.

Vegeta walked around the corner, and found himself confronted by something he never thought he'd have to do. He saw Darren, walking down the street, completely fine. Then he saw a cloaked figure step out of the shadows and make its way towards him. Normally, VJ wouldn't of cared, because it could of just been a normal thief trying to make a quick buck. If it was a normal thief, Darren would of dispatched of him normally. But this thief wasn't interested in materialistic things such as money or jewelery, he was interested in his Master's bidding. It was somebody the prince knew very well, maybe too well.

Lucifix.

It was the Vampire, who had tried to kill himself and his Companion, almost a year ago. A minion of the Demon, the Lord of Evil. Is this what the dream had meant? Is this what the Demon had in store for him? Killing one of his close friends? (If you could call Darren that).

"Watch out!" VJ screamed at Darren, his newest friend.

Darren turned, only to see Lucifix closing in on him, his clawed hands reaching out to grasp his throat.

"Lucifix!" VJ roared,

The Vampire turned around and looked at the small Hybrid, with a look of delight upon his face. It looked like Lucifix knew who he was, he remembered him, when his own Master had killed him, just as he was about to strike VJ down.

"Pick on me, not some boy who doesn't even know what hit him." VJ growled,

"How about I kill both of you, right now?" The Vampire sneered, showing off his sharp teeth.

The Hybrid disappeared, a cloud of dust appearing where his foot had taken off from. And then he was behind Lucifix, fist raised, ready to strike him in the back of the head,

"Not so fast, boy," Lucifix said, spinning around and catching his fist, "Ya' better watch ya'self, or I'll come down on you like nothing else, ya' hearing me?"

"All I hear is one incredibly annoying, pathetic whine," Darren taunted, making Lucifix turn around and look at him, angrily. Because of this, he was distracted, and therefore forget about the Hybrid's free arm. VJ held his hand out and charged a ball of energy in it, then he thrust it forward, into the Vampire's unprotected back. He found that the energy balls just bounced off, and then hit VJ in the face and sent him flying backwards.

The only evidence that Lucifix had even been attacked, was a slight blackening of his back, VJ sighed. This would be another moment where he would only pull through at the last moment, or maybe not all...

VJ rose into the air, letting his Aqua-blue aura flare around him, like some sort of shield. He pushed his palm forward and placed his other palm on top of it. He was going to try something different, for once. His hands kicked back three times as three Beam Balls erupted from his palms and spiraled their way towards the Demon. Then, just as Lucifix was about to block them, he sent a volley of small energy balls flying towards him as well. The balls of energy hit him, as well as the majority of the Beam Balls. As he managed to block one, then tried to block both the Energy Dans and large balls of energy at once, and failed miserably.

It was then that the Hybrid saw his Human Companion, charging balls of energy in his hands. The balls of energy were white, and shining incredibly bright, then they broke and spilled over his arms like boiling hot liquid. It seemed that Darren had activated the technique, "Wolf Fang Fist", and Lucifix still had not noticed.

Darren sprang forward, his hands in the shape of claws - he couldn't help it, the technique made that happen. Lucifix, amazingly had still not noticed the large boy, flying through the air towards him, with his bright, white aura flashing around him, fluttering and gasping.

Then, the humans' palm connected with the back of the Vampire's head, and sent him stumbled forwards. Darren took his chance, and darted forward again, sweeping the massive Demon's legs out from under him, then smashed his fist into the Vampire's stomach.

The human stood up, foolishly thinking he'd won, but this was his biggest mistake. As he looked to the sky, with his face pull of pride, the Vampire buzzed to his feet and span around behind Darren. He jerked him sideways, sending him spinning away, disoriented, he then darted forward and backhanded Darren across his smooth face. He then held him in his armpit and looked at VJ, happily.

"Don't you just hate it when something makes you angry?" Lucifix teased, as he pressed his nails into the bare throat of the human teenager.

"I'm warning you, don't do that."

"Please, I know all you're gonna do is get a red face and start yelling at me. Why would I be scared of a little wimp like you?" He taunted once more,

"One, last time, stop it, and let him go."

"Make me.'

VJ roared and burst forward, the anger inside him rising to a dangerous level, his eyes glowing with a red power. But the Vampire just spun, twirling his cloak around himself and going up in a cloud of billowing, black energy. VJ's fists met thin air.

The anger inside him had risen to such a level, he didn't think he could calm himself down. It was taking over, making him want to kill everyone and anything that had done anything evil. His eyes glowed so red, that they were almost like great spotlights, searching out his victim, of Vengeance.

The Hybrid breathed deeply as he scanned the area for his target. He had heard of a Changeling, who had been mindlessly killing those of the innocent, for no other reason than that he wished for it. People like this needed to die, it might of just been the anger talking, but VJ wanted him dead. Either that or one hell of a reason why he shouldn't ram his Katana through the animal's throat.

Right now, VJ was somewhere in the South Eastern part of the world, where one of his Masters, Roshi, lived. He also knew the Changeling trained here, too, and here he would die. The Prince fitted a scouter to his head and slowly turned the dial on the side, sending its Radar out in a wide arc. Almost instantly, he picked up the animal's power level. It was weak, but this was a Changeling, and who knew what dirty tricks they had up their sleeves.

Soon you'll be dining, in hell!

VJ took off, his blue aura flashing around him, firing off, after the Changeling's reading.

As he approached, he realized that this man, was training by himself on a small Island, not far from the Kame House. It was surrounded by coconut trees - kind of like a wall, and an extremely massive one, right beside where Cooler was fighting himself.

The Hybrid smiled, he knew far too well how easy this would be. As long as everything went to plan, he'd be fine. Even if the plan didn't work out, as he'd hoped, he'd still be able to stomp this insignificant insect into the ground.

Revenge is sweet.

VJ was fighting for all those that couldn't fight for themselves, all those who were mindlessly killed, by this man, or any other. And he would succeed, he was Chosen to do so, and do, he would.

I am the Angel of Vengeance, nobody can escape me, because I am everywhere.

The young warrior now had to act, before he was discovered. He raised his hand above his head, and drew it back. A ball of energy formed in his hand, and then split into three - a Beam Ball.

Without making one slight, hint of a noise, he lobbed it towards the massive tree. He watched as it soared through the air, and then began its rapid descent back down to Earth, picking up speed and exploding into the huge tree with which the Changeling was training under. It worked exactly as VJ had hoped. The coconuts that had been hanging, by a hair's breadth fell, showering down on the Changeling, giving him the opportunity he needed.

VJ drew his Katana, and sped forward, wielding the weapon he had named as "Crimson". He held Crimson above his head, and rushed across to the Island, feeling the water give way beneath him and make a hole. The spray whipped across his face, but he ignored it, and sped on. And as he drew close, he swiped his sword down, slashing down the Changeling's left arm with his shining, blood-red sword. It didn't actually matter that his sword was already coloured that way, because the stream of blood from the animal would of covered it, anyway.

The Hybrid skipped backwards, and held his sword up, pointed towards the Changeling's head. He made to skip forward and stab it through his skull, but instead, he dropped to the ground, swiveled on his foot and brought the blade skimming around to slash off the man's legs, after he had stopped spinning crazily he popped back up to his feet.

With his momentum, VJ danced forward and slashed off the beast's arm, laughing the entire time, as his anger built up even more.

And finally, the Hybrid bent forward, and belched a torrent of flame into the thing's eyes, trying not to laugh, as it would weaken the flow of the hot, stinking flame.

"Revenge is a bitch, ain't it?"

The Hybrid sighed as he watched the Changeling burst away, his dark purple aura fluttering around him. His anger was still inside him, it still needed to be unleashed. The Hybrid was surprised he did not tear that Beast, limb from limb in the state that he was in. But somehow, he managed to restrain himself, managed to hold in the fiery rage inside of him. But he had kept it in, tied it up and stopped it from coming out of him, like a torrent of water, thrashing and killing anyone in its path.

It needed to be let out, it couldn't be restrained, and if he tried, it'd just escape later, and even more deadly. And next time, maybe VJ would harm innocents, rather than those that deserved it. VJ's eyes scanned the terrain below him happily searching for his next victim.

A man, his fist raised, ready to pelt the women across her face. The Prince was looking through the window of an apartment when he saw this. A man, ready to beat his partner senseless.

The Hybrid crashed through the window, letting the glass crash around him. But as it zoomed down upon the feisty couple he spread out his arms, sending a small shockwave which turned the glass to powder,

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" VJ yelled as he stepped forward and grabbed the man by the throat. He smashed the attacker into the wall and asked him the question again. No reply. This set the Hybrid off even more, and caused him to heave the man throw the opposing wall, into another apartment building, one of madness.

Blood everywhere, on the walls, the home of a murderer.

VJ crept forward into the apartment, stepping over the battered body of the man who had just tried to hit his wife. He tried not to look around, the blood was giving him a funny stomach. He charged a ball of energy in his left hand and drew his sword with the other. Then he heard the soft patter of a footstep touching onto the floor, just around the corner. The Prince gulped, and stepped around.

He quickly threw himself backwards, as he saw a massive wave of energy spear through the air towards him. The purple comet crashed into the wall and sent plaster flying across the room, blinding everyone. The Prince sent the ball of energy he held in his hand flying off of it, into the wall opposite himself, sending even more Debris soaring into the air. Then he sensed it, the figure coming towards him. He threw himself sideways as he felt the massive Butcher's Knife of a sword swipe down towards him. It sliced the air in half, literally. You could see a strange, indent in the dirty air around them, and it stayed there for a couple of seconds before reforming. VJ opened his mouth and shouted, letting out a shockwave of Ki that dispersed the dirty air around both of the figures - the boy suspected his opponent could see through it.

It was a man with a clean shaven face and greased back hair, dressed in a business suit. The man's pink tie flapped around as he twirled his sword around towards VJ, who managed to catch it on his own, before letting out a torrent of fire from his lungs, which sent the man backwards with his arms flailing and scratching his face. The Hybrid darted forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him through the wall, into the other room, where he tripped over the balcony and was sent to his death below.

The small warrior let out a sigh of relief, as he felt that burning anger subside inside him. He was finally in control of his own power, and he thought he could stop misusing it. Now, he had to go after Darren, maybe with his anger in check he could actually save that scared, yet strong teenager. He took into the air, blasting through the roof, not caring about the thousands of bits of shrapnel falling around him.

The boy returned to where Darren had been taken, nothing remained as evidence of the fight that had taken place, apart from a faint scorch mark where the Demon Warrior had vanished. Most humans who had trained with Ki, automatically knew the ability "Sense". VJ was mostly human, and therefore knew this ability, and was adept in using it. He stood on the spot where the Vampire and his comrade had vanished and touched his fingers to his head, he concentrated, breathing deeply and sent a stab of energy right below him into the ground. In return he was stabbed back, the information that he needed instantly transmitted to his own brain, the location of where they had teleported to. The Hybrid knew that they wouldn't of teleported directly to where they were meant to go, they would of teleported a couple of kilometres or more away from where they were actually headed.

VJ himself actually knew a limited teleportation trick, if he focused for long enough, he could travel to one place in an instant. So, he placed his fingers on his temple and concentrated, long and hard on his destination. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes, and found himself in thick jungle. He could hear the occasional hoot of a retarded bird, somewhere in the distance, and he could just feel the trace of Darren's energy - it seemed his friend had left him a trail, but it was getting weaker.

The boy blasted forth, having to keep his eyes closed, while dodging trees and trying to focus on the faint trace that Darren had left behind for him. He felt bark rip into his cheek but was still O.K. He heard many different sounds along the way, many of which he knew did not belong to this Jungle, which made him think that they had summoned forth Demons once more, fortunately for them they didn't attack him because he was gone by the time they realized he was there.

Then he was in the open, above a large pool of water, which stretched out beyond the horizon, but he had lost Darren's Ki trail, well it wasn't in front of him, but...the Hybrid turned to face behind him, and instantly felt the slight tingling sensation that the trail gave him. It was somewhere here, but he knew it wasn't where he'd come from, because he'd just passed over it, unless it was in the waterfall...

The Prince sped forward, holding his hand out in front of him, just in case he was wrong. He didn't meet solid rock, he just carried on, feeling the water cascade over him, and almost send him crashing into the rocks below him. He quickly opened his eyes and landed, skidding to a stop. He was in a massive cavern, where two hallways branched off it. He just stopped short of a massive wall of spikes, like stalactites, except protruding sideways.

VJ ignored his ever so close death and chose the left-hand corridor - for some reason he always chose the left, even though he was right-handed. He proceeded down the corridor, carefully, afraid of the fact that anyone could surprise him and drive a sword through his heart, or across his neck. The Hybrid rubbed his neck nervously, waiting impatiently for the chance when he could finally fight alongside Darren again, and not alone.

He eventually came to a doorway, set in the stone wall, through it was a room filled with warriors. They seemed to be a mixture, no definite race among them, but a dominate influx of Demons populated the room. They seemed to be watching something, in the circle of the many warrriors. From the centre came grunts and shouts of pain and punishment. It could be Darren, and even if it wasn't, they were in trouble. And VJ had just the plan to stop them, and save anyone inside.

The Hybrid leaped into the air, throwing his arms backwards for momentum and soaring over the outer ring of his soon to be victims and landing in the centre, where he found someone he'd never thought he'd see again, Cerberus - the Demon Dog.

I guess Darren thought it better to keep you alive, after all. Well he was wrong, we'll both make him pay. The Prince thought to himself before quickly whispering to his newfound companion, "Quickly, hide ya' eyes."

The dog complied, burying its eyes in its scratched and battered paws. VJ turned towards the now angered warriors, who were ready to attack him, and looked like they would any second now. In a split instant, VJ had his hands at his eyes and was already uttering the two words that everybody who dread, "SOLAR FLARE!" He screamed. His own eyes lit up as the bright aura of light flared out from within him, causing of his enemies to be blinded, and in pain. When the light subsided in the young warrior's own eyes he could see all of the Demon's fighting each other - paranoid that whoever touched them was himself.

Cerberus was even slightly blinded, but not as badly as the rest of them. Now for the next phase in the boy's plan. Escape.

He turned towards the wall behind him and as he did so he pushed out his hands, sending a volley of blue, gumball sized energy balls forth into the mass of warriors and then into the wall behind them. He kept up the assualt, until the solid foundation was merely a crumbling fixutre, by then he'd dragged the dog through the hole in the wall and on into the next terror which awaited them.

It seemed that the wall was only a small barricade between the henchmen and their Master, so if either got into trouble, the other would be there in an instant, but at the same time they didn't have to deal with each other. And there the boy found not his escape, but his demise.

Darren was pinned to the wall, with a couple of bone shards. He seemed to be unconscious, or maybe just wondering if VJ would ever come for him. His wondering was now obviously over as the young Prodigy was now here, ready to save him, and kill his captors, or at least save him and get both of their asses out of there.

The Throne was facing the opposite direction of VJ, so the person sitting in it couldn't see him (even though he probably knew he was there, anyway). But Lucifix sure could, Lucifix could see how determined he was, and how sure he was that he was going to kill him.

"Ah, young Vegeta," a familiar voice boomed, "You've finally arrived, I was beginning to think you'd never come." He chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself, Diablo."

"It seems my lil' boy is all grown up, and now knows some new words. If you want, I could just set Lucifix and all of my Minions upon you right now and finish this whole thing? Or would you rather just shut up?" Diablo questioned, but he gained no reply, which was obviously what he was looking for because he continued, "I have the advantage here, VJ. I have a strong warrior, and an army to help me. Last time we fought it was just myself, and last time I was not myself, now I am much, much stronger, and I could defeat you with a flick of my finger, so I realize my vengeance would be no fun just attacking you. So, I've decided that we should play a little game. Are you interested?"

"What happens if I win?" VJ asked,

"Well, if you somehow win, I'll let you fight me, one on one, no interruptions. Sound fair?"

"Nothing's fair when it comes to you."

"Alright, I guess we'll get started then. For my first game, you, Darren, and your little puppy dog will enter this," he said as he produced a Chess Board from behind his back. "You have to find someone inside of there."

Nothing surprised the Hybrid at this point. "Who do I have to find?"

"If you can find for me, the Bringer of Light, you may fight me. You have three guesses, use them wisely, now go." He said, as he clapped his hands and the whole world around them shifted into a blur of random colours and patterns. And then he found himself in total and utter blackness. It was the most darkness he had ever experienced, in his life. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, and as a result he accidentally smacked himself in the face.

"Ouch," he muttered as he looked around, to no avail. "Oh right." The boy clenched his fists and sent his blue aura flashing around him, lighting up the area he was in. He couldn't see far in front of himself, and as a result he had to walk, not run. He didn't know where he was, and had no idea where his Companions were, but he was sure he could find them, he just had to use his good old ability to link with other people's minds. He wasn't sure if Cerberus had this ability, or was intelligent to use it, but he knew Darren was able to.

He closed his eyes and put his fingers on his temples. He focused in on the human and found him in a massive war of minions. He was covered in blood, but VJ assumed it was not his own, because he looked alright. He could communicate with him, but that would just make it worse. It wasn't like Darren knew where he was either, but the Prince noted everything he saw, and then withdrew from the vision.

Where he was, it was dark, like it is here, but not so dark he couldn't see. Is this whole place dark?

VJ proceeded forward, going carefully as he did not want to trip over something, or run into the jaws of a beast.

At any moment in this thick darkness, something could leap out at him, sink its large fangs into his throat, and make it dark, forever. This darkness was like a thick blanket, except it did not make him feel safe, it made him feel vulnerable, which was obviously a bad thing. Then, out of nowhere, VJ saw a small animal scurrying off with something in its mouth. VJ looked closer, and noticed it was the crimson collar that Cerberus wore. He sprinted forward, dashing after the beast. This beast was about the size of a dog, but with occasional spikes sticking out of its body, like a hedgehog. It only had one eye, and no ears. In place of its ears were long horns, that curved over and over, like a Ram's. It's feet were like that of a Monkey's, flexible and limber. This made it all the harder to keep up with it, but it did help that VJ was throwing energy balls right, left and centre.

Then suddenly, they burst forth, into the light. It was blinding, seeing it for the first time in so long, even though he had a bit of dim vision beforehand. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the burning sensation away.

When he had finally recovered, he found himself in a grassy plain, filled with lush grass, completely different from the real horror of where he was. He was in a Chess board, with half white squares, and half black squares. He was just in a black square, and now he was in a white one. He looked up to see the face of Diablo peering inside and laughing at him. The Hybrid turned away, not wanting to give him the pleasure of victory.

The small beast was scampering away across the field, quite happily, thinking he had won. But in an instant, VJ was there, bursting forward, flying through the air and skidding to a stop in front of the beast. Now that he was out in the open, he could easily catch up to the stupid little runt.

VJ slammed his fist into the open neck of the beast, then wrapped his hand around its throat and slammed it into the ground, where it struggled and tried to bite off his hands. VJ just raised his fist into the air and slammed it down into the jaw of the creature, when he withdrew his fist, all he saw was a bloody, lifeless mess.

"Wait, you showed me the way to the light. You are the bringer of light! Diablo, he is the Bringer of Light!" VJ roared triumphantly,

"Haha, alas, young one, he is not the Bringer of Light, you have two guesses left, choose wisely."

He wrenched the collar out of the creature's mouth, and kicked it away, down a small grassy hill. He examined the collar, with it he could probably find his canine friend. But first, he had to find Darren. The Hybrid tied the collar around his wrist and then focused in on his friend, once more. This time, he was able to get a general direction of where he was going. It was somewhere in the direction that he was facing, but he couldn't tell, specifically.

And so he set off, gliding along slowly. The field seemed to stretch on forever. The horizon just stayed the same, he never seemed to get closer, at all.

Eventually, he grew impatient, and burst forth using all of his speed and agility to his aide, so soar across the sky. Within a minute he found himself at his destination. It was a thick black wall stretching out across the expanse of the field, VJ was sure that Darren was on the other side of the wall, hopefully still alive, and fighting off the horrid monsters that were swarming towards him. The thought of Darren's death pushed him on even more, driving him past his own limits. His aura dakrned and his speed picked up, and he roared, bursting through the barrier and into the blackness beyond.

This new realm was yet another dark place, but only dim - like the realm he had seen Darren in. Strange Creatures crawled all over the dimly lit domain, and in the distance, VJ could see Darren in the distance fighting off dozens of monsters.

The Hybrid drew his sword, and pulled out his gun, which was strapped to his belt. Most of the Demons were sprinting towards the human warrior, so the young Prince had to try and do something to divert their attention. He raised his gun, and fired, sending a blue gumball sized bullet pelting into the midst of the Demon's and Warriors alike. It was only a small ball of energy but it caused havoc in the simpleton's feeble intellects. They all turned, attacking one other, afraid that the person who had shot them was one of their own. VJ rested his firing arm on his other arm, and fired off several more shots. The gun shots ran out in the air, and before they ceased he was in the air, his crimson sword shining with a fury unlike any other. It came down upon the first monster, slicing him down across the neck and cutting off most of his body, blood spurted out, gushing over half of his companions, who soon fell victim to the sword, also.

He was so close to Darren, he just had to do one more thing...he placed his gun back in its holster and then smashed his palm into the stomach of the closest Demon and span his foot around, driving his heel into the beast's jaw, which resulted in a resounding crack. This made every single one of the Demon's turn around to look at him. Darren was forgotten, all of the attention was focused upon himself,

"Fucken h-" He was cut short by Darren, who was trying to gain the attention of the massive army, "He's the real attention seeker..." Darren drew his own sword and began cutting down the ranks of the beasts, like he was mowing his lawn on a Sunday Morning.

Strength in numbers.

VJ began cutting through to him again, it was then that he saw Darren was trying to tell him something. He was shouting but the Hybrid couldn't understand what he was saying. Then it finally got through to him,

"Light these bitches up!"

The Prince laughed at this, Darren always somehow, accidentally lightened the mood. VJ was going to light them up, he knew the perfect way to do it.

"Follow me!"

VJ burst into the sky, with Darren hot on his tail. Just as they reached their destination, the Hybrid turned, raising his fingers to his face and spreading them wide, he roared, "Solar Flare!" This time, the light was directed, downwards, towards the enemy.

Before the wave of light even reached them, VJ drew his hands back, as did his human companion.

"Ka..." They chanted in unison, the ball of blue energy forming in the palm of their hands, "Me..." It grew larger, filling the small gap between their hands, "Ha..." It grew even larger, pushing their hands even more, forcing them to shift their hands, "Me..." It began to crackle with blue electricity, causing their hands to shake violently, "HA!!" They both roared, bringing their hands forward as the balls of energy they held grew even larger.

The large waves of energy shot down towards the thousands of Demons below them, tearing through the air and burning up the Oxygen. Then it crashed into the brittle earth below them, causing the hole thing to turn into one gigantic chasm of burning energy. And still they pushed on, still screaming that last syllable until all of the voice had drained from their lungs.

The light dissipated, but the damage remained. The whole entire area was just one massive hole, and at the bottom they could still hear the screams of the Demons, emanating from down below.

And as the Hybrid saw the light fade, he found his answer, "It's me! I'm the Bringer of Light! It's me!"

The clouds above parted, and the light spilled in. Soon Diablo's face filled the void, "Haha, no young one. It is not you, you have one more guess left. At this moment your Dog is in danger, now, you could run and save him, or you could guess right now. By the way, if you get it wrong you'll be stuck in here forever. So what'll it be? get your dog out of here now, safely? Or risk his life and go after him, and try and save him? I would say take your time, but you don't have much."

VJ looked to Darren, as if expecting him to answer this question. All he gained was a shrug, a meaningless shrug.

Who could it be, I thought it was me...I bring light in the darkness... or maybe Darren? Maybe it's his Destiny...

It was then that VJ saw the mischievous smile of the Demon Lord, looking down at him, like he knew something funny, that he did not. Then it hit him, like a brick in the face...

"It's you..."

Instantly, he found himself, zooming through a tunnel of warping colours, and then he was out, standing in front of the Demon Master.

"Yes, it is me, VJ. You are the light in the darkness, and guess who brought you here? Me. Boy, I am your father, and I led you here to offer you something, and I dearly hope you accept."

"I'm listening."

"Alright, I'm offering you, the position as the Lord of all Demons. I want you to take my place, as the Master of all Evil, the Bringer of Destruction. Swap places. You will no longer be the Light in the Darkness, but the Dark in the Light. Whether or not you accept my Demon Army will destroy this planet, it's only for you to decide who they're led by."

"Heh. This is funny, because you obviously have no idea who I am."

"Of course I do, son, you're a Saiyan."

"And that's all there is to me, Dad? I'm just a fuckin' killing machine to you? Is that it? I'm not going to join your army, I'm going to wipe it, off the face of the Earth. And you along with it," VJ looked up into the sky, "One thing you did forget about me, Father, is that I'm not alone in all of this, I have him," he said, pointing once more through the massive gaping hole in the roof, "Now, father, you will experience what you have inflicted upon many others. You will experience, pain, and then very soon, Death."

"Foolish Child, I cannot believe that you think you can defeat, an entire Army of Demons, the Second strongest person in the Universe, Lucifix, and of course, me - the Lord of all Evil. But, if you still wish to continue, lets."

"Bring it on."

Darren was standing just behind the Hybrid Prince, yet was the first to spring into action, pouncing towards Lucifix, grappling him around the throat and pinning him to the wall, only to find himself thrown backwards onto the floor. Then there was Cerberus, who was obviously injured from whatever fights he had injured in his time in the Chess Set. Despite all of his blatant suffering, he bounded over the Throne, towards the small group of Warriors and Demons, where he began viciously ripping them to pieces and belching out flames upon their already scorched heads. Then it was VJ's turn. He turned towards Diablo, ready for the battle that would obviously come.

The Hybrid unsheathed his sword, still not believing, well, not accepting that this pure evil man, bent on hatred was his Father. He had no idea how his Mother would conceive with this man, it seemed impossible that she would do such a thing, unless...

"Y- you bastard!" VJ roared, bursting forward, the dark red, returning to his eyes. The Hybrid's sword swung upwards, and clashed with Diablo's, who's sword had seemingly sprung up out of nowhere.

"You ever wondered why your eyes glow blood0red, and why you have such a terrifying anger? Because you're the spawn of the Devil!" The Devil laughed, trying to distract him.

The Prince flicked back his sword, and snapped it forward again, only to find it blocked, once more by the massive two-handed sword that the Demon Lord carried. The fire in VJ's heart lurched forward once more, coming out in the form of a bright blue flame, which engulfed the large, terrifying face of the Demon Lord. The hybrid ducked low, as the Demon unleashed his own ferocious flame from his mouth.

VJ extended his index finger, and quickly jabbed back and forth into the muscular belly of his opponent. He saw the Demon Lord freeze, but only for a few seconds before he snapped back into life. It seemed that the Mystic Palm technique didn't work as well as he would of thought, but then again, this was a Demon Lord.

"Soon, youngling, my entire army will be upon us. Actually, in a matter of seconds they will burst through that wall, and you will all be destroyed."

"It's not over till I say it is," the Hybrid roared defiantly, blasting into the air. "You may have an entire army on your side, Father, but I have something that you, or any of your minions will ever possess. It's a power that you wouldn't even understand. It's called Love, Diablo, and yes, you and many others may laugh, but love for the Earth, love for my friends, drives me on. It drives me to thing nobody would ever be able to do, like what I'm about to show you."

The Prince raised his hands into the air, facing his palms upwards towards the sky. Just as he did this, the entire army of the Demon Lord, burst through the walls of his strange mansion, stampeding down towards Cerberus and Darren. Darren could luckily fly out of the initial rush, Cerberus could not fly very well, though, and was caught up in the rush of Demon's. Then they changed course, swarming into the sky to where VJ still stood with his hands held above him. Darren was plucked up and began getting beaten into a pulp by thousands of Demons, while the rest kept on coming towards the Hybrid.

"NO!!" He looked up into the sky, seeing the clouds part, and a terrific light shone through.

"Vegeta, light these bitches up! DO IT!" He heard Darren screaming from within the mass of the army.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The small boy threw his arms down, and as he did so a terrific shower of light burst forth from the sky. It was beautiful, it struck through you, and did not hurt. But as it connected with the Demons, they began writhing and fell to the ground, the light burning into their flesh. The burning rain kept coming, and that's when VJ took his chance, he burst forward, drawing his sword, and honing in on the Demon lord who was himself being pelted with the Spears of light, The Hybrid drove the sword upwards, into the Demon's stomach, and wrenched it sideways,

"Goodbye."

VJ withdrew the sword and looked sadly at his Father, he himself could not believe that this hideous thing was his father, and he was his spawn. The Hybrid watched as Diablo writhed on the ground, clutching his stomach and trying to dissuade the pain from the dissipating light.

"I hate you, I don't care if you're my father or not, you're an evil man, and you deserve to die."


End file.
